He is a human too
by Ellinia
Summary: He has a heart too which is buried under a stone for decades . My be a little love can prove that .


**HEY GUYS , HERE IS A LITTLE OS . YOU CAN CALL IT A DRABBLE TOO :P . HOPE YOU WILL FIND IT NICE . BASHERS STAY AWAY .**

...

...

...A group of people were pacing through a hospital corridor . A man was looking more tensed than the others . On the name plate there was written delivery unit over the door . Suddenly there was a loud crying sound of a newborn baby . The man and the group of the person went near the door and it got opened . The nurse was carrying a little creature wrapped in a towel . She handed it to that man and he was speechless .

" Congratulations sir . Aapki beti hui hai . " the nurse said handing him the new born baby .

He was speechless and was looking at the tiny creature which was closing it ' s eyes and was moving a little . Also it was making little sounds .

" Congratulations Abhijeet . " He came out of his world on ACP Perdyuman ' s voice and felt that his eyes were wet .

He smiled and accepted a hug from his bro whihc was noty so bone crashing as he expected , because of the tiny creature between them .

" Congratulations boss . Jao bhabi se mil lo . " His buddy said hapily and he had tears too .

he looked at his buddy and went inside giving him a smile .

His wife way lying on the bed and s,iled seeing him .

" Congratulations Tarika . Ma bangeyi ho tum . Aur thank you mujhe itni khubsurat gift deneke liye . " He said politely sitting beside her with their baby .

" Gift toh tumne bhi mujhe diya hai Abhi . " She said weekly .

Everybody entered in the room and they started takng the baby and playing with it .

" Aaj mere paas itni peyari eek pariwar hai , iskeliye bhagwan ko shukriya dena chahta hu . Magar aaj mere paas itni badi aur peyari pariwar honeke piche kisi aur ka bhi toh haat hai . ACP sir , Daya, Purvi , Freddy , Dr sahab , meri biwi aur aab mere baccha , mere ye bada sa pariwar aur aab mere ye chota sa pariwar . Is sab pane ke piche kisis aur ka bhi haat hai . Aaj main use shukriya dena chahta hu .

" Tum kiske baat karrahe ho boss ? " Daya asked him confused .

Abhijeet only gave him a smile and said " Unhe maine yaha aaneke liye request kiya hai . Baas thodi der mai ata hee hoga . "

" Kisisne mujhe bulaya tha keya ? "

A voice was heared and everybody looked back , and there he was standing .

" khadus ! " " gander ke khaal ! " " manhush aadmi ! " " Banoti ! " This words were uttered under the teeth of the persons present in the room .

" Aayiye sir . " Abhijeet welcomed him and he came inside which made everyone shocked and pissed off .

DCP Chitrolle came inside and was saw Tarika on bed and week , but his eyes didn't catch the little creature .

" Mujhe yaha keun bulaya ? Tumhare biwi ko blood ke zarurat hai keya ? Main nahi de sakta . Mere blood group isse match nahi karta . " saying this he was about to go but Abhijeet stopped him .

" Are sir rokiye zara . Kuch aur kaam se bulaya tha aapko . "

This words made everybody curse Abhijeet on mind present in that room . DCP made his famous confused face and looked at Abhijeet .

Abhijeet slowly went to the cuddle and now DCP noticed that Tarika ' s belly was small and he was uncomfortable now . Abhijeet slowly took his princess in his arms and went to DCP .

" Nahi boss . Maat karo . Mere bhanji ke sath aisa na karo . " Daya said in mind making a sad and disgusting face .

" Mere poti ko us gander ke khaal ke hato mat soupo Abhijeet . Nahi toh tumhe aapni beti ko chune ke izazat nahi hogi . " Dr Salukeh said in mind trying to keep a straight face .

Abhijeet handed the baby over him and DCP was uncomfortable .

" Sir , ye meri duniya hai . Meri sabkuch . " Abhijeet said to him with lots of emotions .

DCP looked at the baby and smiled like a good person may be after decades . The baby was barely opening it ' s eyes and smiled with it ' s toothless mouth . This made DCP smile wider and he felt his eye corner getting wet too .

" Sir aapka bohot bohot shukriya . " Abhijeet said to him and everybody in the room was standing with exploding eyes . DCP looked at him confused .

" Sir aaj agar mere paas ye bada sa pariwar hai , agar aaj mere paas itna peyar karnewala eek pita hai , eek bhai hai , behen hai , aur dost hai , eek peyaar karnewala biwi hai aur ye meri duniya . Agar aaj mere paas ye sab hai toh iske liye bhagwan ke baad main aapko shukriya kehena chahta hu . Aapse agar mujhe CID join karneka official permission nahi milta toh aaj shayed mere paas yesaab nahi hota . Isliye aapka bohot bohot shukriya sir . Aur eek baat jan lijhiye mere zindegi mai aapka jaga bhi kaafi samman ke hai . Pita jase . Aur ye aapke poti . " Abhijeet said and smiled looking at DCP ' s tears . Those tears made everyone else in the room shocked too .

" Rulaoge keya ? " DDCP said and smiled . He kissed on the baby ' s head and was about to keep her down bet she was clutching his collar .

" Lagta hai aap ise pasand aaye ho bohot . " Abhijeet said and in the next moment what everybody saw made them breath hard to suppress their laughter . DCP ' s dress was geting wet and it was none other than the tinniest creature in that room . DCP was shocked at first but he laughed it out . He went out handing the baby to Daya . Everybody laughed hard and Daya kissed her head .

" Ye hui na Daya ki bhanji . Ekdaam perfect jaga dhund li hai beta tune susu karneke liye . " He said ands laughed .

...

...

...

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT . :)**


End file.
